Tempting Tempest
by Tangerine-Doll
Summary: The Hitachiin twins. Cross-dressing. Twincest. PWP. Need I say more? A gift for the bestest online friend I could ever ask for, TheGreatOtaku. Working Title.


**Maegaki ~ Foreword**

**Disclaimer:** Ouran High School Host Club © to Miss Hatori Bisco

**Pairings:** HikaruKaoru

**Rating:** M

**Warning/s: **yaoi, twincest, smut, PWP

**Status:** One-shot, complete

**Genre/s:** romance

**Summary:** The Hitachiin twins. Cross-dressing. Twincest. PWP. Need I say more? A little OOC, I think? A gift for the bestest online friend I could ever ask for, TheGreatOtaku. Working Title.

* * *

**Tempting Tempest**

Kaoru muttered muted curses under his breath as he hastily grabbed the umbrella offered by the chauffer. That he was annoyed was putting it mildly. He was very impatient to get home the exact second host club activities ended. But, no! Kyouya had to ask him to stay overtime to help balance the club's ledgers. The reason why The Shadow King chose him to be his assistant for a day was beyond the capabilities of Kaoru's now weary mind, filled with images of horrific columns of numbers that refused to balance with each other.

And now it was raining very hard. Pulling the umbrella open, he ran the short distance from the waiting area to the door of their limo, his hair already slightly drenched from the fat droplets of rain that beat against him. He hurried and stepped inside the waiting vehicle. Biting down another curse, he casually tossed the dripping contraption to the far side of the automobile. He was freezing cold and he couldn't wait to get home, take a hot shower and maybe invite Hikaru to join him?

A warm feeling spread in his lower belly at the idea of Hikaru in the shower with him. And then Kaoru remembered why he was impatient in the first place to get home as soon as humanly possible. And on the ride home that seemed longer than the usual his musings tortured him with fantasies that he knew were nothing in comparison to the real thing.

So it was to his immense annoyance when the limousine stopped outside a commoner shopping complex instead. Kaoru briefly weighed between the benefits of murder versus simply firing the inept driver.

The door to his left was opened by the nervous man and breathed out a hasty explanation in one breath before Kaoru was even able to utter a word. "The young master Hikaru said to bring you here, Kaoru-sama."

Oh, now that shed new light on things. Kaoru thought to himself, a little excited. The man motioned towards the entrance where Hikaru was sure to be waiting and left.

Jostled by the moving mass of bodies, Kaoru almost didn't mind the over-crowdedness of the place because he was intent on finding his brother. It was good that he stood a good few inches above most of the people but he still found himself standing on tiptoe to look for the familiar figure of his twin. It was like a needle finding oneself in a haystack. Eventually, you will find each other, right? For the simple reason that no one else could.

There! To the far wall to his right, a familiar head of red orange hair bobbed in the crowd. Kaoru was a little grateful that the multitude of strangers was finally dispersing. But wait! Something was wrong. Hikaru didn't have long curly hair!

Kaoru was too filled with excitement upon seeing that red mop of hair that he had reached the young girl's side and his hand was extended to touch her shoulder before his senses were able to take in the clingy dress and the long hair.

"Ah, I'm so sorry…" But his sentence trailed off because the girl turned to face him now and what he saw took his breath away. "Hikaru?!" Kaoru murmured; surprise, wonder, admiration and desire all mingling in that single heated whisper.

Hikaru was blushing furiously now, looking very ill-at-ease and was avoiding meeting Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru couldn't help but tease him a little about it. "You blush very becomingly, Hikaru." Kaoru bit down the smirk but not fast enough because Hikaru caught a glimpse of it.

"I lost that damn bet, didn't I?" Hikaru now looked like he was in mortal pain.

"But, Hikaru, all you had to do was prevent Tono from drinking commoner coffee for an hour!"Kaoru teased him further. "We just didn't expect Haruhi to offer him instant coffee in a can. There was no way Tono would let that opportunity pass him by."

In all actuality, Hikaru did believe he will win that bet and Kaoru thought the same too. Kaoru just didn't have as much of a problem with cross dressing out on a public date with his twin. After all, didn't they do it all the time in the host club?

They had been walking for a little while now and Kaoru took this moment as an opportunity to admire his brother. The long curly wig was so similar to their hair color that it really seemed natural. It was held in place by little hair pins and a narrow blue ribbon that Hikaru used as a head band. There was no other way but "cute" to describe the hair accessories. He was wearing a simple strappy warm blue colored dress that hung down his slender shoulders and clung to his slim hips. Hikaru had made himself up well. Kaoru had to fight down the urge to touch his brother then. He was almost blinded from the expanse of soft smooth skin that ran from Hikaru's jaw line to disappear under the hindering material of the dress. A small orange corsage and blue flat heeled shoes that complimented Hikaru's shawl completed the outfit. Because of Hikaru's foot wear, Kaoru now stood a good two inches tall from his brother because of his leather shoes.

A few passers-by were casting Hikaru admiring glances now. It irked Kaoru a bit and at the same time was feeling a bit proud of how well Hikaru was able to pull it off. He wasn't lying when he said Hikaru's blush was becoming. It added more to the prettiness of the vision that was Hikaru as a female. At a loss for anything to do, Kaoru settled for adjusting the shawl on Hikaru's shoulder attempting to cover more skin since one of the straps insisted on falling over the elder's shoulder.

A couple walked by, the boy looking at Hikaru with open admiration. The girl, upon seeing this, seethed and said, loud enough for everyone near to hear "But she's so flat chested!" Kaoru would have defended his twin then but his brother looked unaffected by the comment and simply shrugged. And besides, the people who 'overheard' the nasty comment tossed the girl hateful glances and one even dared to reprimand her for criticizing others when her nose was too big for her face.

Kaoru's and Hikaru's eyes met and they were unable to squelch the laughter and hilarity because the girl's nose was indeed too humongous for her small face. "Don't worry, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered close to his brother's ear. "I think your body is perfect the way it is." His whisper brought forth another rush of blood to flood his brother's cheeks and Kaoru wanted to kiss him then and there. "Narcissist!" Hikaru taunted back at him in reply. "As you, yourself, are." Kaoru answered back with a grin, making Hikaru hide his face into his younger brother's shoulder. A few males in the crowd shot Kaoru envious looks.

"So, where are we going now?" Kaoru inquired. This date was something that Hikaru planned; that was part of the deal. And now, he was a little nervous at what his brother might have come up in revenge for losing their little game.

"That depends. Are you hungry?" Hikaru asked from beneath half-lidded eyes in mock shyness. "We could eat first."

Damn! How in the world is Hikaru able to play so well at being a girl? "Can I eat you?" Kaoru asked bluntly and pressed his growing erection against his brother's hips. Hikaru swatted him on the shoulder with the tiny purse he was holding and whispered playfully "Sex-deprived, perverted person!"

"I am exactly that now." Kaoru growled. "May we go home now?" And then, he added as an afterthought, "If I say 'please' would you agree without protesting too much?"

"No way." Hikaru grinned. Even if he was just teasing his younger brother, it still felt great to extract any small form of revenge for the lost bet. He held no ill will towards his twin. It was just simply fun to banter with Kaoru.

Kaoru pulled his twin then, attempting to drag him out of the mall. Right now, he would even settle for a love motel if necessary. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his tight fitting uniform. Which was, of course, Hikaru's real intention.

"No, no, no!" Hikaru half-shouted while looking convincingly distressed even though they both knew it was just for show. "I won't let you have your way with me!"

Kaoru was feeling exasperated now and rolled his eyes. Hikaru was being too much of a tease. He proceeded to drag his twin along and even if Hikaru was ambling along, his inserted protests were convincing enough to catch the attention of a uniformed guard.

'Miss, is this young man troubling you?" The guard looked over Hikaru's form appreciatively. It was obvious he was wishing for an opportunity to 'rescue' Hikaru from his twin.

"Ah, well… ah…" Hikaru stuttered. He didn't plan on being spotted by anyone, especially a guard. Hikaru cast a worried glance at his twin, asking for help. But Kaoru was too busy casting the man malevolent looks for interrupting their little game.

The man mistook Hikaru's attempt at help for submissiveness. "Young lady, if you're scared of this man…" He let the sentence drift, the meaning clearly implied. But his statement was met by Kaoru's unfaltering annoyed stare and Hikaru pulling at Kaoru's sleeve, unheeding the guard's offer. His offer was plainly ignored.

In an attempt to save face, the man asked for Kaoru's identification card, threatening to call his school for causing a ruckus at the mall. Kaoru handed him his ID nonchalantly, still wishing to strangle him. The ache in his groin was hell now, what with the way Hikaru was pressing against him.

"H- Hi- Hitachiin?!" The man was taken aback at seeing the name printed on the ID. He took a deep bow and thrust the card back at Kaoru. "Pardon my intrusiveness, Hitachiin-sama!" and took a frantic exit before he could be fired on the spot.

The twins exchanged confused looks. "We own this mall?" They asked the other simultaneously. "How the hell would I know?" Hikaru muttered. "Mmm" Kaoru agreed. It was hard to keep track of what business holdings their parents ventured into. But it was a relief that the 'situation' was resolved quickly. And without bloodshed, Kaoru added to himself, remembering the way the impervious guard kept on staring at Hikaru's figure.

"_Now_ will you go with me peacefully?" Kaoru asked. "Of course not!" Hikaru laughed. "You're not satisfied with that incident yet?" Kaoru asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, I am." Hikaru assured him. "But you will be the one going with me and not the other way around."

"Fine with me." Kaoru replied as he tossed an arm around Hikaru's waist while his hand moved lower to his brother's hipbone and squeezed suggestively. "Perverted bastard!" Hikaru reprimanded his twin coyly.

"Erotic, cross-dressing, over-sexed adolescent!" Kaoru shot back, immensely enjoying their date now. Hikaru clearly lost this round.

They were outside now. The rain had settled into a fine drizzle. Kaoru shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Hikaru's shoulders. "I'm not cold." Hikaru protested at the gesture.

"But your little flimsy dress will get wet and stick to your skin." Kaoru protested. "I don't want any more guys ogling you. I might have a war on my hands." Kaoru sighed. "Couldn't you have gone Lolita?"

"Don't overdo it, dear brother." Hikaru warned.

They hailed a taxi and Hikaru gave the driver directions to a well-known hotel in the area. Kaoru raised an eyebrow and whispered at his brother's ear. "You do know how people are going to take this with the way you look now, don't you? They're going to speculate to no end on what we're doing. And the best part is that they'll never get close to imagining the real thing because…"

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru fumed blushingly at him. "Shutting." Kaoru replied and settled for settling a hand on Hikaru's arm and running his thumb up and down, caressing the skin, appreciating the smoothness.

Arriving at their destination, Hikaru paid the taxi driver and they stepped out into the façade of a luxurious hotel. They checked in at the lobby and Hikau started to pay as well. "I feel somewhat like a gigolo." Kaoru laughed and Hikaru elbowed his ribs in reply.

The staff was casting Hikaru both admiring and shocked glances. Hikaru looked at him pointedly. "Thank you, Kaoru. You're doing a marvelous job of adding more dirt to my character for today." Hikaru hissed lowly. It was not that he minded the stares very much. The staff could speculate and he could care naught. It was just annoying to be under the watchful eye of commoners and be subjected to their rules and mores.

Kaoru dispelled all their chiding glances with an arm around his brother and a kiss on Hikaru's temple. He brought out a black credit card and asked the clerk. "Will this be okay?"

The clerk could only nod in reply, slack-jawed and gaping.

Once in their suite, Hikaru threw himself onto the bed. "Do what you will, Kaoru. I'm beat."

Kaoru was amused at his twin and proceeded to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. "I'll take a shower then, Hikaru." But he received no answer in reply. His twin was sleeping soundly, like the dead.

The hot shower relaxed Kaoru immensely, washing the impurities of the day away from his slightly built form. He leaned against the shower stall wall, allowing the warm spray to rinse the soap suds down his body, and played back through his very unusual afternoon with Hikaru.

Stepping out of the bathroom, a towel hanging lowly down his hips and another on his damp hair, Kaoru stepped near Hikaru's form, curled now into a fetal position. With the way the long wig spread out on the sheets and the straps of the dress fell down his twin's arms, there was no way Kaoru was going to hold his lust in. Not now, when they were finally alone. He put a knee on the bed and leaned over his brother, a hand reaching out to pull the pins from his hair.

Hikaru stirred from his sleep and was awakened to a crushing kiss from Kaoru, their tongues twining deliciously and wetly. Hikaru reached out and pulled the towel from the younger's hips, impatient to _feel_ Kaoru. Because even though he was acting coy during their time at the mall, he needed this just as badly as Kaoru had, though he refused to admit it.

Kaoru had moved to Hikaru's neck, sucking and biting the exposed skin and laved the reddened love marks with his tongue. Kaoru moaned helplessly against Hikaru's neck because his twin now held his stiff, aching member and was pumping him slowly and teasingly.

He hitched Hikaru's dress up to the elder's waist and growled at what he saw with a fresh wave of desire. "Seriously, Hikaru? Lace underwear?" Hikaru, too, growled in reply accompanied by another flush for the umpteenth time that day.

But Hikaru's erection was plainly evident through the delicate material and Kaoru abandoned Hikaru's neck, leaning over his brother and kissing him intimately, skimming his lips up and down his brother's hardness. "Stop being a tease, Kaoru." Hikaru demanded.

Kaoru smiled and took one last lick at the head that had peeked above the waistband of the intricate lace. A slight ripping of material and Hikaru was free of the dress and the confines of the undergarment. Kaoru found himself on his back, pressed against the sheets as Hikaru lay on him, holding both his hands high above his head, pressing their open mouths together in a thoroughly demanding kiss that left them both wanting more.

Hikaru let go of his brother's hands before attaching his mouth to one of Kaoru's nipples, sucking a little too hard at the budding flesh while his other hand pinched the its twin, earning an answering muted moan from Kaoru and the bucking of his hips.

Kaoru started to reach down to hold onto his brother but found that his hands were tied by a very familiar band of blue ribbon. "Ah, Hikaru." Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru pulled him up to a sitting position. Kaoru's hands were at his nape and Hikaru reached out and pulled them forwards so they were at his front. Hikaru slipped under his brother's tied hands and kneeled. "Now suck and continue what you were doing earlier." Hikaru bit out and pressed his erection insistently against Kaoru's lips.

Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's behind and guided his older brother's hips while his mouth moved in matching motions to his brother's thrusts. Hikaru's head was thrown back, the animalistic mewls from deep his throat exciting Kaoru more, spurring him on with his sucking.

One of Kaoru's hands left Hikaru's hips to venture further, pausing at his brother's behind to play at his entrance. He opened his eyes to meet his twin's glazed look before he nudged Hikaru's thighs apart with his knee and slowly inserted a long slim finger up his brother's ass.

Hikaru thrust his cock further into Kaoru's throat making the younger's eye water but Kaoru took it all in, deep-throating his twin, pleasuring Hikaru even more. Saliva dribbled down his chin as he caressed Hikaru's hardness wetly and lovingly while his finger, now joined by another frantically thrust in and out of his brother's opening.

Hikaru pulled himself out of Kaoru's mouth and from the circle of Kaoru's tied hands. He licked his younger brother's chin and jaw before claiming Kaoru, their mouths fusing hotly, tongues mingling.

Hikaru moved behind his brother and was grateful that Kaoru had lubricated his penis well. Kneeling in between Kaoru's spread thighs, Hikaru gently pushed himself inside his brother to the hilt making Kaoru gasp at the sudden sensation of fullness. "Does it hurt?!" he demanded, not really sure if he could stop himself from thrusting into the tight wet heat that was Kaoru.

"M- mng… More! Ahh!" Kaoru shouted because Hikaru had withdrawn and was plunging again and again inside him, filling his senses. Kaoru fell forward on the bed, Hikaru still gripping his hips tightly and furiously. He didn't mind at all that he was sure to gain bruises from this. He loved it when Hikaru marked him as his.

Kaoru was pulled him backward to lean against Hikaru's frantically form, plunging inside him again and again. An arm secured him to his older brother so he wouldn't fall over as Hikaru other hand grabbed his chin to invite his tongue in a kiss that was sloppy and wet, the sucking noises of their mouths punctuating the smacking sounds their meeting bodies made.

"Hi- Hikaru" Kaoru whispered. "I want to look at you…" Hikaru allowed his brother's request by withdrawing from him and flipping him over. Kaoru propped himself on his twin by supporting himself, his hands splayed on his brother's chest and lowered himself once again to take Hikaru inside him.

Hikaru gritted his teeth against the sensations of being squeezed like this. It seems every time he pulled himself out of his twin, Kaoru's canal tightened so that whenever he pushed back in, he wanted to drive more of himself inside even though he was already engulfed by his brother completely.

Looking at Kaoru now, brazen, shamelessly pleasuring both of them with his grinding hips, and with lust clouding his eyes, he felt like he wanted to drown forever in the golden depths. Unable to squelch the tightening in his chest that accompanied the warmth spreading deep in his loins, Hikaru sat up and pulled Kaoru hard against him, his hips bucking up and down uncontrollably, feverishly, to meet his brother's own.

Kaoru's erection was pressed tightly against their straining bodies, the friction on his cock making desire pool into his belly more. Hikaru ran open mouthed kisses up and down every inch of skin he could encounter, sucking and biting, all the while moaning. He felt close and he didn't want it to end yet.

Kaoru had dragged his tied wrists around his brother once more, his fingernails digging into Hikaru's back as he cried out again and again with each wild invasion of his body. He knew he was being louder than usual but he really didn't care. Not now when Hikaru had abandoned himself to the sensations as well.

"Ka-Kaoru." Hikaru moaned through gritted teeth. "A- almost there Hika- hahh" But Hikaru was unable to control the tempest building inside him. And when he came, the name on his lips was Kaoru's, making it sound both like a curse and a prayer.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru" Hikaru whispered before shifting to take Kaoru into his mouth. Kaoru thrust into him blindly and before he knew it, he felt something push back inside his backside.

"Wha- Hikaru!" His brother briefly paused to answer his question. "A toy, I brought. But I forgot about it until now." Kaoru's eyelids fluttered close and he was unable to form a marginally intelligent reply because Hikaru was sucking on him once more, while the vibrator was rammed repeatedly up his ass, hitting his pleasure spot again and again.

"Hikaru! I'm- " However, he was not able to finish his warning any more before his body arched convulsively, spilling himself into Hikaru's open mouth. Kaoru tried to pull himself away but Hikaru held his steady, pulling him closer even.

He collapsed on his older brother as Hikaru brought their mouths together again for a kiss as he pulled the vibrator out of his brother. Kaoru could taste himself on Hikaru and he moaned a little, still feeling the mind-blowing aftereffects of his orgasm. "You want more?" Hikaru teased, as he pulled at one end of the ribbon, releasing one of Kaoru's hands. The younger Hitachiin took this as an opportunity to pull his brother back for another searing kiss.

"Did I do okay on our 'date'?" Hikaru asked, then, as he pulled Kaoru to snuggle on his chest. "Perfectly." Kaoru whispered. "Next time, I really want to see you in an innocent Lolita outfit."

"What makes you think there will be a next time?" Hikaru challenged. "Oh, there will be." Kaoru assured him laughingly, earning another kiss from his brother.

Sleep easily came to Kaoru and he spoke, more to himself than to his lover. "We're staying in for the night, huh?" Hikaru nodded as he stroked his brother's head, inhaling deeply, loving the smell of soap and musk and sex mixing with the distinct scent that could only be Kaoru's.

The younger's breathing evened out into a deep, slow rhythm, alerting Hikaru that he was already asleep. Outside, the light drizzle had long become strong unrelenting rain, a storm that raged on. But Hikaru knew it was nothing in comparison to the one that Kaoru stirred inside him. How long could this go on? He mused. Surely, this couldn't last forever, even if he fervently wished it would. The people back at the mall and down at the hotel lobby, what would they have done had they known they were twin brothers? But in the darkness, everything seemed possible, unlike when the sunlight touched everything, revealing all sorts of horrors to the prying eyes of strangers. In the darkness, there were shades of gray, so in contrast to the light where there was black and white and nothing in between.

Speaking of daylight, Hikaru remembered something. He nudged Kaoru awake and the younger sleepily opened his eyes and promptly closed them back again. "Kaoru, you bastard! You ripped up the dress! What am I going to wear when we go home now?!"

Kaoru smirked in the darkness. "I could always buy something for you while you wait, Hikaru. Don't fret too much."

Hikaru was about to be placated by this when he heard a muffled laugh and a distinct whisper that made him want to strangle his twin.

"_Lolita_."

* * *

**Tsuishin ~ Postscript**

_**This authoress says: "I may die happy now."**_

Did I fail? Was it too OOC? D= Kaoru was supposed to be the "seme" in their date after all, so he had to act gentlemanly towards Hikaru, didn't he? So it wasn't OOC? Or was it? I always confuse myself.

(( I want to draw Hikaru as I described him in here –as he was sleeping- but I just know I'll fail. xD ))

Choco-kun. Ily. :3


End file.
